Deadly Awakening
by xXShadowWalkerXx
Summary: After a terrible turn of events, Elijah and Klaus fight for love and vengeance. Seeking help from the eldest Salvatore and his crew, the Original brothers hope to put their demons to rest.
1. Chapter 1

New Orléans, a festive city with a diversity of people, was awfully dark and gloomy on this particular night. Furiously, Klaus drove through the back roads, looking for the small cabin where Madam LaPointe lived. If anyone could revive Genevieve, it would be her. Madam LaPointe was a necromancer, a witch that had gone extremely dark and dabbled in the art of dead things. She was the only option Klaus had left. Each second was crucial. For all Klaus knew, Genevieve could be gone already. No. He couldn't think like that. He would rather meet a permanent death than be without her.

Elijah was in his own car behind Klaus, driving just as rampant as his brother. Klaus saw his brother's car tailgating him each time he turned around to look at Genevieve's body, which he did as often as he could without wrecking. This wasn't supposed to have happened. Klaus would've let his family die in those coffins a thousand times if it meant Genevieve would be safe.

"Come in. Come in," Madam LaPointe told the two Originals. She had already been waiting for the vampires on her front porch. Klaus had stopped questioning a witch's sixth sense centuries ago. While Elijah told Madam LaPointe their predicament, Klaus carried Genevieve's body in bridal style. Staring closely at her features made Klaus even more determined to seek revenge. Even as a vampire, Genevieve was so lively. As a lifeless corpse, she was tragically beautiful, but she didn't resemble anything like Klaus's Genevieve.

Laying the body on Madam LaPointe's table, Madam LaPointe began speaking. "Oh, poor heart. You sweet soul," Madam LaPointe muttered. Patting the body down carefully, Madam LaPointe examined the body, as if looking for something in particular.

Klaus was speechless for once. It was as if he was awaiting the verdict like a criminal in a courtroom. "She is still with us. She attached herself to this," Madam LaPointe said, holding Genevieve's necklace between her thumb and index finger. Klaus gave a sad smile. She had attached herself to the first gift he had ever given her. Perhaps she knew he would come rescue her, as he always does. "I can bring her back. How she will come back, I don't know. Crossing back over can leave dark scars," Madam LaPointe told the two originals in a serious tone.

"Whatever it takes. Just do it," Klaus told the necromancer. His anger towards the youngest Salvatore brother rose with each passing minute. Genevieve could come back to the land of the living, but she might not be the same person. That particular knowledge scared Klaus more than anything. He may never feel her love again.

Beginning to light candles around the table, the old woman began muttering and chanting in a language Klaus couldn't decipher. Pausing for a second, she spoke to Klaus, "I will need your blood to bring her back vampire." She handed him a small glass bowl and turned back to Genevieve's body to resume the ritual.

Klaus bit into his wrist and let it drop into the bowl that was given to him. Elijah stood not far away, right beside Genevieve. He was running his fingers through her long, dark brown hair. Eying his brother, Klaus felt a jealous pang. What if Genevieve left Klaus for Elijah when she crossed back over? Klaus refused to think further on the issue. Both brothers cared deeply for the brunette. They had both lost her today.

Madam Lapointe took Genevieve's necklace, held it over a candle, and began chanting in a different tone. Genevieve's skin slowly began to turn back to its normal, sun-kissed color. Klaus stood next to Elijah, not daring to take his eyes off of Genevieve's body. He wanted to see her the second she would come back to this world.

The ritual soon ended and Genevieve looked like she was in a deep sleep. After five minutes of waiting in complete silence, Genevieve's eyes remained shut. "It didn't work," Madam LaPointe said in defeat.

Klaus, infuriated and filled with depression, ran out of the rickety cabin, breaking the wooden door from its hinges in the process. Elijah went to pick up Genevieve's body and follow after his brother, but Madam LaPointe stopped him.

"I will keep working on her. She wants to come back, but her presence in the necklace is fading. Give me a few more hours. Hope is not lost," Madam LaPointe told the vampire quickly. For a split second towards the end of the ritual, she had heard a desperate plea shout from the beyond. That poor girl died, again, for no reason. Her soul was still pure and untainted. Genevieve's innocence and devotion had allowed her to be spared, but something wasn't letting her entity leave the necklace. Madam LaPointe was hellbent on helping the trapped soul break free.

Elijah looked at Genevieve's body. She looked so beautiful. Would she hate him if he and Klaus brought her back? Would she turn into something like Katerina? Elijah sighed and said, "I will talk to Niklaus. We will be back in the morning." Lifting the broken door, Elijah tried to put it back into place as he left. He had to go find his brother before he murdered all of Bourbon Street in the pursuit of love, happiness, and revenge.

Turning back to the corpse, Madam LaPointe muttered, "Get out as soon as you can, honey. The door won't be open forever."

* * *

**How is it so far? I am not following the storyline anymore because I honestly haven't watched past season three. I just love the characters enough to write about them. If you are still lost, this is a sequel to one of my previous stories. I would recommend reading it before getting invested in this story. I will try to post next chapter in the next 24 hours.**

**I don't own TVD or the characters. **

**Please R/R(:**


	2. The Devil Inside Me

Darkness engulfed her. Genevieve had the feeling she was in danger, but she didn't know why. Everything was confusing. She remembered Stefan plunging a stake into her heart. Everything after was fuzzy. So here she was, dead and confused. Still donning the clothes she was wearing before she died, Genevieve could see blood stains and the piercing hole in her chest. This wasn't exactly how she envisioned the afterlife.

There was an old woman's voice, telling Genevieve something about a door that wouldn't be open soon. Genevieve knew she had to hurry. Running further into the darkness, Genevieve saw it. A red door shining like the sun surrounded in pitch black. Laughter was coming from behind her. It was a woman's laugh, definitely not belonging to the old woman she heard earlier. Genevieve kept running. Whoever was laughing was definitely not a friend of hers. Opening the bright red door, Genevieve threw herself through the entrance.

Awaking on a table that appeared the be older than her great-great-grandmother was not what Genevieve expected. She thought Klaus was going to perhaps bury or maybe put her in a glass casket like in _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, _probably the latter. It was Klaus after all. There was an old woman peering over her body, she was wearing all types of strange jewelry and a red nightgown. "About time you woke up, missy. Your boyfriend will be here any minute," she told Genevieve. Her heart soared. Klaus had saved her.

Looking outside, Genevieve could see the rising sun. She had been dead for hours. "How am I here?" Genevieve asked, examining her body. There wasn't even a scar from the stake. All that was left of the accident was a hole in her shirt and droplets of crusted blood.

"You stored yourself in that pretty necklace of yours," the woman told Genevieve simply, "What was keeping you inside there anyways? You should've found a way out hours ago."

Genevieve's heart began to race. She had never reached the Other Side. So who was the laughing woman who chased her through the doorway? Genevieve didn't know the old woman enough to share this information with her. Perhaps hallucinations were common when you died. "I don't know," she told the old woman simply and stared out the window, waiting for Klaus.

After only five minutes of waiting, someone knocked on the front door. Genevieve automatically knew it was Elijah. Klaus wouldn't have knocked, he would've barged inside. Elijah walked inside looking disheveled. His eyes looked troubled and not as focused as usual. Something horrible had clearly happened. "Genevieve," Elijah whispered in awe as soon as he glanced her way.

Elijah slowly approached her, in fear that if he moved to fast she would disappear. Embracing her, Elijah was close to breaking down completely. "I thought I lost you forever," he whispered.

Breaking the moment, Madam LaPointe let out a fake cough. "Where is the hybrid?" she asked. The woman looked troubled, as if she had just seen a ghost. Well, perhaps that was normal for her. She did deal with dead things, after all.

"Not here, obviously. Why do you ask?" Elijah asked a bit too defensively. Genevieve caught the tone in his voice and began to worry.

"I have a message for him from his mother," the necromancer spoke.

"We don't want to hear anything Mother has to say," Elijah responded. He and Klaus should have offed their parents a long time ago. Both of their parents thought their children were abominations.

The old woman didn't respond, instead her body began to smoke. The smell of burning flesh filled the hose. Defensively, Elijah stepped in front of Genevieve, blocking most of her view from the burning old woman. Genevieve heard her scream in agony and then blood and organs splattered on every surface nearby, including Elijah.

Before Elijah could begin to deduce exactly what happened, Genevieve collapsed. There was a searing pain running through her body. _I think the best way to send a message is to simply kill the messenger. Don't you agree, dearie?_ There was a feminine voice in her head. It didn't take long for Genevieve to realize who the woman was. _Smart girl. I see why my sons like you. My name is Esther. _The voice was getting louder. It kept telling Genevieve about all the terrible things Klaus and his siblings had done over the years and how much pain she felt after every life her sons and daughter took.

Elijah was kneeling beside her. He couldn't lose Genevieve again. It was bad enough Klaus was on a murderous rampage. Out of breath, Genevieve huffed, "It's Esther. Elijah, she's inside me." Tears rolling down her face from the pain, Genevieve finally let out a single cry and passed out.

Klaus was at the third bar of the day and the sun had just risen. He had successfully gotten Elijah off his trail. Just as he was about to drink from the not-so-lovely barmaid, Genevieve's phone began to ring in his pocket. Elijah was calling it. Elijah must have figured out Klaus had ditched his own phone. He let the call go to voice mail.

There was three other messages on Genevieve's phone. The first was from the history teacher.** I need a drinking partner. Damon is hunting down Stefan. Mystic Grill 7? - Ric  
**

The second was from Elena. **Stefan went rampant. Please tell me you are ok. I am so, so sorry. Where r u? **

The last one was from someone named Matt. **Is there a reason Stefan Salvatore is leaving for Chicago? Just heard him talking on the phone outside Grill.**

Klaus now knew where to find Stefan. Elijah would forgive him for running off, as usual. It was only on vampire Klaus was after. It shouldn't take long, especially if the other Salvatore was not with him. Klaus turned Genevieve's phone off and ran out the run down bar. The search was on.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed. I do not own TVD**


	3. Girl in the Wind

Waking up in her boyfriend's brother's car with the worst headache in her undead life, Genevieve sat up and peered outside the window. They were entering Mystic Falls. Genevieve sent Elijah a questioning look saying, "_What the hell happened?" _with her facial expression. Being dead dead took a toll on her. She went from human to vampire to dead then back to vampire. Now, her boyfriend's dead mom was inside her, making Genevieve hurt both physically and emotionally.

Elijah looked like crap. His usually perfect hair, was messy and coated in dry necromancer blood. His dress shirt and pants were in the same predicament as well. Elijah looked so troubled, like for the first time in centuries he had no control over what was happening. "Do you still feel her?" he asked her. Even his eyes were wild. Lying was the best thing to do in this case. Elijah needed to stay on track.

"No, Elijah. I am fine. I promise I will tell you when I feel your mother ripping up my insides," she answered with a forced eye roll. Truthfully, there was not a moment Genevieve did not feel Esther poking around. It was not even a hurtful feeling and at this point, Genevieve wished it was. Because the worse thing about this whole body sharing experience, was knowing that there was worse coming, but not knowing when.

Elijah just gave her a disappointed glance. "Now is not the time to be making jokes. This is serious," he stated flatly.

"Now is the perfect time for joking, especially when there is the chances of exploding all over like that poor old lady. Now shush," she told the Original and turned the radio on. The very end of "Amazed" by Lonestar was playing. So, naturally, Genevieve began singing it. It was an oldie, but it was a very pretty song. As Genevieve sang, she looked outside the window as they passed the land she grew up on and knew so well.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
_ With you by my side_  
_ Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_  
_ Oh, every little thing that you do_  
_ Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Elijah gazed at Genevieve as she sang her little hear out. He could not believe he was helping her reunite with his brother. He loved her so much. The thought of Genevieve and Niklaus spending their forever together, instead of he and Genevieve, just tore away at the composure he had. But he knew he had to eventually let her go. But he did not have to right now. He could enjoy this little field trip. His brother was not here, and a part of him was glad. Elijah was not proud of himself for liking these screwed up events, but love made you do things you are not proud of sometimes, especially when you are a centuries old vampire.

As they pulled up at the Mystic Grill, Genevieve practically skipped inside. There was a ninety five percent chance she would run into Alaric. Elijah followed in a few seconds later. Needless to say, he did not skip. "Ric!" Genevieve shouted at the not-yet-drunk man who was sitting on the bar stool. The way Alaric Saltzman's face lit up, made Genevieve smile also. Not even Esther could take away that happiness.

Alaric held the young vampire. He was muttering soothing words and actually sobbing. "I thought you were dead. They told me you were dead," Alaric cried hysterically. Genevieve was not used to this emotional Alaric.

"Hey. I am fine. I promise," she told her father. There was no way he was well enough to handle the Esther dilemma. It was probably best to go talk to Bonnie in private. Although, Elijah may be needed to persuade Bonnie Bennett's cooperation. She apparently did not like Klaus, which meant Genevieve and she weren't exactly besties.

"I don't want to know how. I am not near drunk enough. You worry me so much more now that I know you are my kid. I mean, I loved you before I found out. You know that. We have so much in common, right down to our stubbornness. Elena is so worried about you and Stefan-," Alaric was babbling. Oh God. It was so much worst than she could have ever thought.

Genevieve looked back at Elijah, hoping for a little silent advise, and he just gave her back a half smile. "Look, Ric. I love you and I am so sorry I scared everyone. Right now, I need to get everyone up to par. I need the whole crew to gather up at the mansion. A lot of stuff happened. We need to all get on the same page before Klaus goes and bashes in Stefan's brain and pulls Stefan's heart clean out of his body," Genevieve said quickly.

"You mean, Klaus does not know you are alive either?" Alaric said, eyes wide open. He began nursing his drink a bit more frequently. Everyone knew that Klaus could cause more casualties than the Cold War did when he gets angry.

"No. My resurrection took a while. He got impatient, because, you know, he is Klaus. He must have stormed out and now Stefan is on the menu. Stefan is not himself, we all know that. We need to understand who we really are up against and kill that evil. I don't want Stefan to get hurt anymore than Elena and Damon does. I just want Klaus to be safe. Which is why we all need to be bosom buddies again," Genevieve tried to explain as condense as possible.

Alaric just nodded. "I will start calling. I will get Tyler, Caroline, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy to meet at the Mikaelson mansion in half an hour tops," he said. He could probably convince them to get there in five minutes with extra coaxing for Bonnie.

"No. No, leave Jeremy out of it. He needs to focus on school, not the supernatural," Genevieve begged. Alaric just nodded again. He understood. Jeremy usually ended up being screwed over in these situations. Alaric would just need to tiptoe around him until this whole situation was resolved.

Genevieve kissed her dad on the cheek while he was calling the first person on his list. "I will see you soon," she whispered. He responded in a smile and then began talking lowly to whomever.

Turning on her heel, Genevieve got ready to leave. "Race you to the mansion," she teased Elijah. Before he could respond, she was gone into the wind. He just shook her head. He could see clearly through all that facade and lies. But perhaps this pretend glee was the only thing keeping her sane. Elijah entered the car and turned the key. He went three times the speed limit. These games were tiresome, but playing along will keep Genevieve as close to happy as she is going to get right now. "The corners you put into, woman," he spoke to the not present, scared young vampire who likes to run in the wind.

* * *

_**Ok. I know that ending was sappy. I just don't like things to get too sad. So reunion next chapter!** _


	4. Family Reunions

It took exactly point two seconds for Genevieve to break down upon entering the Mikaelson mansion. It had nothing to do with Esther or how she was practically abandoned by the love of her life. It was from a mixture of fear and relief at meeting her old friends face to face. She and Elena had plenty of unresolved issues. Tyler was probably the only peer she had that she was not on terrible terms with, mainly because he was Klaus's hybrid and was compelled to be her bodyguard/ best friend. Elijah was at her side, standing two feet away. He must have sensed that she did not want his help. Her hair was greasy from the road trip, the run, and the rising from the dead. It was still hard to believe all the changes she went through in the past day and a half.

So, Genevieve knelt right there. Barely ten feet from the entrance of the mansion. She was a mess. Sobbing uncontrollably until tears completely dissipated. Her cries became scratchy and eventually, inaudible. Elijah stayed in place, which was his mistake. Coming down the stairs was two people Elijah had not seen in a long time. "Hello, brother," Kol Mikaelson said, observing the crying vampire. Rebekah stood right beside Kol, not exactly pleased at her company.

Genevieve fixed herself right up. Elijah was tense, meaning this visit was not at all welcome. She prepared herself for a possible attack. There was no way she was going to die again.

"Are you better?" Elijah asked Genevieve, putting her before his two nuisances of siblings. Genevieve nodded, eyes fixated on Rebekah Mikaelson.

Kol seemed amused at the two vampires before him. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Elijah? Where is big brother anyways. I was disappointed he did not wait to see us awaken," Kol asked.

Genevieve took the opportunity to test her voice. "My name is Genevieve Gilbert. Klaus is after Stefan Salvatore," she told the vampires. Rebekah's eyes lit up at the name of Stefan.

"I don't know why Klaus removed your daggers and left the two of you, but we could use your help," Elijah told the two of them and explained the current events leading up to the present. The tenseness in the room eventually cleared up. Reluctantly, both vampires agreed to aid.

Speaking up, Rebekah held her hand out to Genevieve and said, "We girls need to have a quick chat. Plus, you really need a shower before your posse gets here." Rebekah was nice to Genevieve, but Genevieve knew that Rebekah had a dark side. A dark side even for being a thousand year old vampire. Following the Original vampire into the shower by Klaus and Genevieve's bedroom, Genevieve awaited Rebekah's discussion.

It wasn't until Genevieve was in the shower, that Rebekah began to actually talk, not just direct her. Rebekah had already laid out clean clothes and an assortment of Genevieve's hygiene and hair products. "We have to be quick now. It is not polite to keep company waiting," Rebekah muttered while Genevieve was scrubbing shampoo into her scalp.

"Nik must be very smitten with you. I figured that if he were to fall for someone, it would be another doppelgänger. You know they fell for the original doppelgänger. Klaus and Elijah loved that girl. They fought over her. Our mother used her blood to turn us all," Rebakah informed Genevieve.

Genevieve did not know about Klaus and Elijah's old feud. It's not like she ever asked Klaus for an old ex's list. Honestly, Genevieve could not picture Klaus in another relationship with anyone else. Klaus and Genevieve were meant for each other, because of their horrible past. He had done terrible things against her, and she still fell for him. People had done terrible things to Genevieve because she loved Klaus, and she still loved him. Not many people would be able to endure what Genevieve goes through. Klaus probably went through similar pains with him being the only hybrid and his own family constantly turning on him.

Genevieve was nearly done lathering her body with soap when she decided to speak up. "I love Klaus. It is nothing like it was back then," she told the Original vampire.

Rebekah was filing her nails, sitting on the bathroom counter. She was still donning clothes from the twentieth century, meaning she was terribly out of fashion. "No. It is exactly like how it was. Elijah looks at you with love. Trust me. I know that expression well. Either way, you will be hurting one of my brothers. Or worse, Klaus will bring harm to Elijah. I just want to make sure you are worth the kind of damage that you will bring to my family," she said with utter seriousness.

Genevieve stepped out of the shower, skin red and emitting some sort of floral scent. Throwing her a towel, Rebekah gently scooted off the counter and asked, "Do you mind if I raid your closet? My dress is decades old."

Shaking her head, Genevieve told the vampire she did not mind at all. Her response was useless anyways because Rebekah was going through Genevieve's clothes the second she finished asking for permission. Rebekah could probably fit in Genevieve's clothes better than Genevieve ever could. Besides, Genevieve hoped Rebekah would one day see Genevieve as family. Perhaps Rebekah was just being overprotective of Klaus and was just sizing her up earlier. Rebekah returned wearing a brown short skirt and a plain white cotton t-shirt that was tucked into the skirt. It was not a mixture Genevieve would wear, but it somehow suited Rebekah's complexion.

After Genevieve had dressed, brushed her teeth, and scrunched up her hair, she looked a thousand times better. Rebekah even gave her approval. "Now I can see what Klaus sees in you. You're much prettier when snot isn't running down your face," she muttered while putting lipstick on Genevieve's lips. Genevieve just gave Rebekah a small smile, and surprisingly, one was returned.

"Now, let's go meet the extended family!" Rebekah said, faking enthusiasm.

Going down the stairs, Genevieve began to see everyone sitting in the living room. Bonnie, Damon, and Elena were sitting on one couch. Alaric stood by Elijah by the liquor cabinet. Kol lingered a few feet away from the two guys. Tyler and Caroline sat on the love seat, but were sitting as far apart as they could. Heads turned as the two lady vampires came into view. "Based on the despairing looks on everyone's faces, I am assuming recent events have been recapped," Rebekah said, breaking the awkwardness in the room. Genevieve was slowly beginning to like the preppy blond Original. She and Caroline had a bit in common. Although, they would probably hate eachother because they were too alike.

"So, Genevieve died, came back, and is possessed by an Original witch?" Tyler asked, examining Genevieve in disbelief. She looked beyond fine to him. Tyler had been worried since Genevieve and Klaus and

"Yes. Let's not forget that Klaus is in pursuit of my brother and most likely already knows Stefan is in Chicago," Damon piped up. His usual smug attitude was gone. Damon looked like he was on the verge of losing control. Genevieve assumed that Damon probably had drunk ever since he noticed Stefan had finally ran off. Genevieve also could assume that Damon's anger and arrogance was a result of such drinking.

"Well, way to care about my daughter's well being, dick," Alaric muttered, drink already in hand. The sight of viewing his dead daughter still plagued his thoughts. He had not seen her die and had only discovered Genevieve was his daughter the day before. It was a traumatizing event that led Alaric to drink even more than he usually consumed, but then he would get depressed because Genevieve and he would drink together a lot.

"Well, perhaps we should look at the bright side. Genevieve is walking and talking. Bonnie has agreed to help with the bad witch inside Genevieve. Plus, I can track Genevieve's cellphone to help us find Klaus," Caroline said, taking control of the situation.

"Well, I see a plan is already in progress. This is like a damn soap opera," Elijah muttered. He had watched a fair share of television when it came out. He loathed it. It showed too many emotions or hardly any at all. The thought of people getting paid to pretend to be someone else is a concept Elijah has never been able to grasp. Genevieve smiled at Elijah's remark.

"Our focus is on the Klaus and Stefan situation. Bonnie, you can stay here and find something about ejecting spirits from vampires. I think she was in this locket. I came back through it. Esther must have coat tailed with me through it," Genevieve said and removed her locket. "Caroline, you can track down Klaus and text the place to Tyler. Caroline, Ric, Damon, and Elena are going to have to try to find and detain Stefan. Myself, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Tyler will do the same with Klaus. We need to leave. Right now," Genevieve said, concluding the outline of her plan.

No one had time to argue with Genevieve's plan. It was the best plan any of them could think up. "I see why Niklaus likes her," Kol muttered to Elijah and Rebekah.

The two groups limited themselves to one car each. Alaric drove his SUV with his group. He was probably too intoxicated to be driving, but it was better than Damon and he would not trust the girls to drive at night.

Genevieve, Tyler, and the Originals got into Elijah's car. It was a tight fit. It was a four passenger car plus the driver, so there was enough seat belts for each of them. Elijah and Tyler sat in the front. Genevieve was sandwiched between Rebekah and Kol. Elijah had protested, demanding Genevieve should sit in the passenger seat because she was in a fragile state. However, Genevieve knew if Tyler had to sit by the two snarky Originals, there was a high chance there would be a fight. Tyler had an attitude and anger issues. Genevieve did not really know Rebekah and Kol enough to speak for their personalities, but Elijah was prepared to fight them when he first saw them.

Elijah drove quickly out onto the interstate. Tyler handed his phone to Elijah to give him the current location of Klaus, told Elijah to just keep his phone for when any more updates are texted to him, and he quickly fell asleep against the window. After thirty minutes of bickering between the Originals, Genevieve fell asleep as well.

Rebekah stopped fighting with Kol about the werewolf she once fancied and caught Genevieve's leaning body. Kol offered the hoodie he compelled off of a teenager who was standing outside the Mystic Grill as a pillow for the young vampire. For a split second, Elijah felt a sense of family and love. It was not often that Rebekah showed that sh actually had a heart, much less Kol. Elijah also knew that if he would speak of it, they would protest and try to prove him otherwise. Even Tyler was good company and wanted nothing more than to help. Overall, this unity was almost miraculous.

Rebekah stared down at the young vampire. "You know what? I like her. She is a bit awkward, but she has some good qualities," Rebekah judged out loud. Kol rolled his eyes at his sisters remark. She still had the heart, and brain, of a little girl.

Four stops and about fifteen hours later, Elijah drove up at a bar and knew that it was the place Klaus was currently residing. He just hoped that the Salvatore was many miles away from here. "Perhaps I should enter first, then Genevieve after I get Klaus to cool off a bit. You three should stay put unless I say otherwise. I don't know exactly how stable Niklaus is at the moment," Elijah told the two other Originals and the hybrid.

Genevieve exited the car, impatient to see Klaus. She hadn't expected finding him to be so easy. She remembers how Elena had to draw him out in steps, and that was when _he_ was looking for _her_! Elijah kept her close. It was freezing outside, even with Kol's stolen hoodie. Drunken men swayed in and out of the bar. Approaching the steps, Elijah paused. "Count to thirty slowly and then enter," he told Genevieve. She nodded and watched him walk in.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _

**Something was wrong. Genevieve began to feel light-headed. Really light-headed. **

_Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. _

**There was a pounding. It was rhythmic.**

_Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen.  
_

**Genevieve's vision got fuzzier.  
**

_Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. _

**She was starving, but she had just eaten from a trucker on their last stop. **

_Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Twenty-four. Twenty-five.  
_

**Her body was on fire, but Genevieve could not move, let alone scream. Whatever was happening, had to be because of Esther. **

_Twenty-six. Twenty-seven. Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty.  
_

**Collapsing on the ground, Genevieve fought against the Original Witch inside of her. Genevieve screamed in agony before passing out on the bar's gravel. **

Elijah had just reached Klaus when he heard the scream. Klaus's face turned from a face out for revenge to a face of relief to a face of confusion. "Genevieve!" He shouted. Running outside the bar, Klaus found Tyler, Rebekah, and Kol hovering over Genevieve.

Kol and Rebekah shared the same shocked face. "She's human," Kol eventually sputtered out. He could not believe it. He had just spent the past fifteen hours in a car filled with vampires of some sort. They had all drank blood and only Tyler, the hybrid, had a heartbeat. It was not possible for this to happen, much less happen in the parking lot of a bar that had no witches around for miles.

Klaus pushed his siblings back and cradled Genevieve's unconscious body for the second time in two days. "Tell me what happened. Now," Klaus demanded. He was seeing fire. Cities would burn for his devastation.

* * *

_**Only one or two more chapters left! I spent the whole day thinking and writing about this chapter. How was it? R/R(: **_

_**Do not own TVD**_


End file.
